


The Hidden Story In A Book

by The_Thot_Slayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi loves reading, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata doesn't understand social interactions, Hinata is a very known author, Ittetsu kinda steals quotes from books-, Kageyama has issues with this beautiful person know as Hinata, Karasuno Family, M/M, Noya tries to read... but fails, Secret Author AU, Suga randomly narrates Hinata's books, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi LOVES Hinata (as the author), more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: Hinata Shoyo has been a renowned author that NO ONE knows the identity ofWhen he lost his spark, he asked for him to go to a normal school, so he can get his spark backLet's see how it goes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Some more as the story goes
Kudos: 30





	The Hidden Story In A Book

**Author's Note:**

> HIDDEN AUTHOR AU  
> HIDDEN AUTHOR AU  
> HIDDEN AUTHOR AU  
> HIDDEN AUTHOR AU

A pencil glided gracefully through paper, a boy in his teens had a concentrated look in his eyes as he looked at the paper in front of him

“No, that doesn’t sound right! Is that how high schoolers are?” he crumpled the paper in frustration 

“Herupā-san!"

Said person, Herupā Ashisu, ran into the room looking at the caller

“Y-y-yes?” Herupā said nervously

“I lost it! My spark” the teen put his hand in his hair and pulled it “I write a story about a high school, but I don’t even know how high schoolers act!”

“Oh! We can get someone to explain it to you” 

They flinched back at the frustrated yell

“No! No! I need to be _physically_ there to understand the-” 

“S-sir-”

“I got it! Call Bosu-san! Now!” Herupā hastily made their way to the phone   
  


* * *

“So, you are telling me… you want to go undercover to a _high school_ so you can write your next novel?” Bosu Henshū looked at the teen in front of him with bewilderment 

“Yes! You see they want me to write a story and it takes place in a high school, but I don’t understand ho-” 

“Yes! You told me” Bosu put his head in his hands and breathed deeply, this kid may have asked for crazy things… but this is the craziest one “but if someone-”

“Bosu-san! No one will recognize me! No one knows what I look like anyway!” the boy looked at his editor boss pleadingly 

“... fine! We will let you… but if I see that you are goofing off I swear to!” he was interrupted by the teenager jumping up in joy 

“Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Alright! Herupā! Let’s go!”

“Y-y-yes, Hinata Shōyō-senpai, sir!”

“Herupā-san I told you to stop calling me that! You’re older than me”

Bosu looked at the pair leave to get Hinata’s stuff ready for school 

_‘Please tell me I didn't make a mistake!’_

He smiled, that boy really is talented   
  


* * *

When Bosu met the young writer, he never knew how a person could be so _talented_ , a writing prodigy even, and with creativity and a mind of gold. 

So when he told the kid that he would become his editor-in-chief, the kid jumped at the chance to have his ideas be thrown out at the world

Hinata’s first novel was called _‘The Succeeding Boy’_

What Bosu came to understand about the boy is that Hinata worked better when he had experienced something. So _‘The Succeeding Boy’_ was a self-indulgent novel about a boy, Otoko Seikō, who’s intelligence in the court made him solve a cold case of an adolescent girl getting murdered. It instantly became a hit on how well it explained the law and detective skills (for that Hinata needed to meet a detective and read a whole law book to understand) it was called the book of the year and was generalized for all ages, and the book even got a movie adaptation, which Hinata directed it so his book wouldn’t get massacred like most book’s turned movies, he was the talk for _weeks_. But Bosu knew that Hinata wanted to stay secret, as a young 2nd-year student in middle school, so he went by the name _‘H. S’_ but was mostly nicknamed _‘Crow’_ for all the symbolism in his books they always have a crow in them (could be in the background or a vital way to keep the story going)

If he had an interview, he would always wear a full face mask, and he would wear a voice changer. Even the interviewers weren’t allowed to even see him, even if they swore to secrecy after all one of them had said that Hinata had amber eyes, so they couldn’t really trust anyone out of their 4 man group. 

Bosu Henshū was the ‘boss’ of Hinata (Hinata really thought he was more of his father-) Bosu was a 36-year-old married man with 2 kids and a beautiful wife (who Hinata _loved_ with his heart) he is 6’0 ft, with medium wavy hair, and a small stubble. He is 196 pounds and has defined muscles (Hinata says he is really dad material!) he is… just stressed about the shenanigans of Shoyo (He only had 2 kids! He didn’t get an adoption form and said to Hinata _‘Huh! Well you’re my kid now')_

Herupā Ashisu is, technically, Hinata kohai (even though Herupā is way older than him) Herupā is a 27-year-old intern, they are single. The reason an _intern_ can meet _the_ Hinata Shoyo is that Hinata chose them personally, even though their writing styles are quite a bit different, he is 5’9 ft with long black mid-waist hair and has a bang over his left eye. He is really shy but when he writes he is _super_ confident. Hinata is quite tired of Herupā calling him senpai. He has a light white complexion and he is really pretty (Hinata’s words) 

Ashisu Tanto is Bosu’s assistant and the one that takes care of Hinata’s schedule and one of the persons allowed to know _everything_ about Hinata. He is a 32-year-old man. He has a fiancee and plans on marrying in a few months. He is 5’11 ft with short blond slight wavy hair. He always seems to know what time it is and what needs to be done at that same time (Hinata believes he is a psychic which is _not true_ ) and he is quite cold and seems to _always_ be calm no matter the situation not only that but he knows what needs to be done to _solve_ the problem. So nonetheless, Hinata is quite afraid of that. He also knows the shadow technique (the technique that you can _walk out the shadows_ ) 

Sakka Gādo is Hinata’s bodyguard. Now when you think of a bodyguard you probably think of a _huge white man_ but Sakka is the opposite. He is _still_ tall but you would expect him to be a bodyguard. He is 6’4 ft and skinny but while he doesn’t have brawn much he takes it with the brain. He is trained in Karate, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do, and many more. Nothing else is known about him aside from that, no one knows his age or anything about his life. Sooooo he is a whole ass mystery.

These 4 people have been sworn to secrecy over Hinata’s identity until Hinata decided to reveal who he is these people must never utter the real name of _H. S_

Now Bosu may say that he didn’t want him to join a school is justified, but half the reason why he agreed to it. Was because he wanted Shoyo to have real friends and maybe just feel like the normal teenager that he is for at least a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server: https://discord.gg/2xsJWVc6yM
> 
> Date: 12/6/2020  
> Word Count: 1135


End file.
